Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Par un plan de Reborn, Hibari est envoyé dix ans dans le futur, dans lequel il n'est plus en vie. La cause? Sa fierté maladive et des remords trop douloureux. -R:M pour lemon plus tard, Collab avec Leero Sama!
1. Prologue

**Cette fanfiction est issue d'une collaboration (j'aime ce mot!) entre L-p et Leero samaLe scénario principal est issu de l'esprit fécond (surtout con) de L-p, et le lemon est exclusivement de Leero Sama.**

**Note de Leero Sama** : _Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à vous chers lecteurs ! Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas (et je pense que vous êtes nombreux 8D), je m'appelle Leero, Leero Sama pour les intimes, auteur de fanfictions depuis bientôt six ans, et principalement à tendance yaoi rating-M. Attention, je ne suis pas une perverse ! (si si, je vous jure!) j'aime juste écrire des histoires d'amour entre deux personnes, avec un peu de piment histoire de rendre l'histoire plus savoureuse. 8D _

_Pour donner un début à cette collab, j'ai écris il y a bien longtemps un lemon entre mes deux chouchoux d'Hibari et de Dino, mais je ne l'ai jamais publié, parce que je ne trouvais pas d'histoire avec laquelle emballer ce lemon. Du coup, je me suis tournée vers ma bonne vieille L-p pour savoir si elle n'avait pas une idée en stock, et il se trouvait que si ! Ainsi donc est née notre collab, et la fiction que vous vous apprêtez à lire._

**Note de L-p** : _Ben... J'ai plus grand chose à dire je crois hein, je me suis faite voler mon texte. XD A part que je suis contente que Leero Sama m'ait forc... Proposé cette collab. ***rire nerveux* **Ah oui, et que je me désolidarise complètement du lemon qu'elle a écrit. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas été autorisée à le lire, sous raison que c'est mieux d'avoir la surprise parait-il, mais connaissant Leero Sama, je flippe ma race. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté cette collab, et que j'en ai accepté d'autres, et que c'est une joie d'écrire avec elle._

_Nous espérons que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- "C'est terminé."

-" Pardon?"

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas bien entendu. Cette déclaration était très inatendue, elle était certainement éronnée, il avait dû mal comprendre.

Mais Dino se passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux blonds avec un soupir.

-" Kyoya... Tu as très bien compris..." fit l'aîné à mi-voix.

Hibari ne répondit rien sur le moment. Il se contenta de se lever du lit, et avec ses gestes habituellement calmes et mesurés, il enfila sa chemise. Il savait que Dino l'avait suivit du regard, tout comme ses yeux devaient très certainement être braqués sur son dos. Mais cela ne le perturba pas sur sa tâche du moment, qui était de fermer ses boutons un à un.

" Tu ne dis rien?" relança Dino.

Qu'est-ce que cherchait cet idiot?

Le concerné se retint de hurler. Bien-sûr qu'il en avait, des choses à dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?" répondit-il d'un ton calme.

-" Je ne sais pas... Je pensais que tu te battrais un peu plus... " Il marqua une pause, comme hésitant. " On dirait que ça ne compte pas pour toi."

La main d'Hibari se figea quelques instants sur un bouton, seul signe apparent de se trouble bel et bien présent. Mais Dino ne le remarqua malheureusement pas.

-" Si c'est ta décision, je ne peux pas m'y opposer."

Alors que le gardien Vongola faisait son maximum pour rester maître de lui-même, Dino laissa le ton monter.

-" Bon sang Kyoya, ça ne concerne pas que moi, ça te concerne toi aussi! Il s'agit de nous!" s'écria t-il.

Hibari se figea un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le mot " nous" résonnait dans sa tête.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte de la présence d'un "nous". Pour lui, il y avait "Dino" et "lui-même". Jamais il n'avait songé au fait que leur vie pouvait ne faire qu'une. Quoiqu'il arrivait, Dino serait toujours restée une personne de l'extérieur.

Une personne libre, qui pouvait partir du jour au lendemain. Comme tous les autres étaient déjà partis.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait à ce moment.

" Tu es froid Kyoya. Tu es distant." reprit Dino, mais d'une voix un peu plus calme. " Tu ne t'es jamais ouvert, et tu ne m'as donc jamais vraiment laissé devenir une partie de ta vie. J'ai l'impression que tu as peur, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Puisque tu ne m'as jamais rien dit."

Le plus jeune se crispa, et cette réaction était bien visible, même si son visage demeurait impassible. Il se tourna finalement vers lui, et se haïssait pour ce qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus retenir.

-" Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'en plaindre auparavant. On aurait même dit que tu aimais ça."

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Dino ferma les yeux presque immédiatement.

Il y eu un gros silence, durant lequel Hibari se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver une solution et vite, sinon...

-" Kyoya... Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de l'amour que je portais pour toi..."

La situation lui échappait, il en avait bien conscience. Le sentiment de malaise qui lui tordait l'estomac était là pour le prévenir, et ses instincts ne l'avaient encore jamais trompé.

" Et ça ne peut plus durer comme ça..."

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

" C'est terminé Kyoya..."

Hibari le fixa, et Dino leva les yeux vers lui, soutenant son regard.

C'était donc fini, terminé.

A oublier.

A effacer.

Le gardien du nuage lui tourna encore une fois le dos. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied. Sa tête tournait, son coeur le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression que le sol se rapprochait petit à petit, et pourtant, ses jambes le supportait encore.

Il n'y arrivait juste pas.

Ses lèvres ne voulaient pas lacher ses pensées.

Ses bras ne voulaient pas le prendre contre lui.

Ses jambes ne voulaient pas qu'il lui fasse face.

" Kyoya... Dis quelque chose au moins..." insista l'ainé.

_Je n'y arrive pas..._

-" Disparais alors."

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..._

-" C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?..."

_Non... Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles..._

- " C'est ce que toi tu veux."

_Ne me laisse pas seul..._

-" Je veux juste ce que tu veux. Et tu as l'air de vouloir être seul."

_Tu te trompe..._

-" Si c'est ce que tu crois, soit. Exécute toi et va t-en."

_J'ai besoin de toi..._

-" Bien..."

Dino enfila sa veste, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Hibari n'arrivait toujours pas à se tourner vers lui. Cavallone s'en allait, il partait, il le laissait seul, mais non, il n'arrivait toujours pas à effectuer le moindre geste.

" Prend soin de toi Kyoya..."

_Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille...!_

Le blond posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'actionna, et hesita un bref instant avant de sortir. Hibari était toujours de dos, mais il pouvait entendre au son de sa voix qu'il s'était tourné vers lui, sans doute avec un lueur d'espoir qu'il se réagisse enfin.

" ... Je t'aime..."

_Je..._

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Et finalement, Dino s'en alla.

_Je..._

Il était parti. Le laissant seul, lui et ses peurs.

Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, et pourtant dieu savait que la douleur était insupportable.

_Je... Je t'..._

Hibari céda finalement à la colère, et jeta un de ses tonfas par la fenêtre, la brisant en mille morceaux. Il entendit plusieurs cris de surprise dans le couloir, mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait.

Dino venait de rompre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de L-p **:_ Sans plus attendre, nous avons décidé de poster le chapitre 2, histoire de prendre de l'avance sur le texte et ainsi publier cette fiction rapidement. Je ne suis pas capable de vous dire encore combien de chapitres il y aura au total, mais seulement que j'avance plutôt bien, et que je devrais terminer assez vite. J'ai toujours ce même problème de vision « cinématographique » lorsque j'écris, j'ai plus l'impression d'écrire une ébauche de scénario de film plutôt qu'un roman. D'ailleurs, je dois remercier Leero Sama pour m'avoir aidé sur certains passages où je n'arrivais pas à relier certaines scènes, et qui m'ont évité de faire des ellipses de fou comme à mon habitude._

_C'est ce qui est super avec les collabs : la découverte d'autres styles d'écritures, qui viennent enrichir le tien._

_Bref, je m'envole, mais tout ça pour dire que la publication se fera normalement rapidement !_

_Bonne lecture, de ma part et celle de Leero Sama !_

* * *

- " Tu es sûr que ça va marcher Reborn?"

Le petit arcobaleno esquissa un sourire, et vint se planter devant son élève.

-" On ne peut pas savoir. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est nécessaire pour Hibari d'en arriver là." répondit-il.

Dino se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en lachant un soupir. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire et craignait d'être arrivé au point de non retour. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu Hibari à jamais...

" Cesse donc de te morfondre, élève stupide. " Reborn lui jeta son stylo au front. " Nous n'avions pas le choix, pour le bien d'Hibari. Et le tiens."

-" Tu disais toi même que Kyoya était ainsi parce qu'il était un gardien du nuage, et qu'il serait impossible de le changer." rétorqua le dit élève stupide.

-" Certes Hibari sera toujours aussi distant, quoiqu'il arrive, parce que c'est dans sa nature de gardien. Mais il ne fait actuellement confiance à personne, pas même aux autres gardiens ni membres de sa famile. Je ne saurais même pas dire si il te fait confiance à toi."

Dino baissa faiblement la tête. Lui-même s'en savait rien.

- " Si seulement Kyoya était un peu plus démonstratif..." il lâcha de nouveau un soupir. " Je me demande de quoi il peut bien avoir peur pour refuser de s'attacher aux gens comme ça..."

Reborn ne répondit rien sur le moment, se contentant de caresser Léon. Le petit homme leva la tête vers le ciel, contemplant les nuages blancs, comme si il envisageait de les attraper au creux de sa main.

-" C'est ce que nous allons savoir. " l'arcobaleno marqua une pause. " Hibari doit se rendre compte de ce qui l'entoure avant qu'il soit trop tard. C'est un homme qui pense être seul et perdu, alors qu'il se refuse tout simplement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'a même pas comprit à quel point tu pouvais remuer ciel et terre pour lui."

Dino laissa un sourire amer se former sur ses lèvres. Reborn savait encore lui en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-" Hm..."

-" Tu l'aimes, non?"

-" Ne me pose pas la question, tu connais déjà la réponse."

-" Alors dis toi que tout ça, c'est pour son bien. Il n'en sortira que plus fort."

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, à demi-convaincu. Ne pas être à côté de Kyoya pour cette épreuve lui tordait l'estomac. Il se doutait bien que ces épreuves allaient être difficiles, mais le laisser seul était dans son intérêt.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il avait pu toucher son cœur avec ses paroles d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Voir même si il l'avait touché tout court...

Hibari était incroyablement renfermé et méfiant. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque un an, avaient entamé une relation plus intime depuis quatre mois, et pourtant, la seule chose que Hibari lui autorisait, c'était de l'appeler par son prénom, et de le prendre dans ses bras de temps en temps.

Jamais Dino n'avait eu l'occasion de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de caresser sa peau, et encore moins d'avoir une relation physique plus poussée avec lui.

Quelques fois, il tentait de déborder, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, en laissant ses doigts courir sur sa joue, en lui disant au creux de l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait... Mais Hibari ne répondait jamais rien. Quelques fois, il venait par lui même se réfugier dans ses bras, mais jamais rien de plus.

Et le blond n'avait jamais tenté de franchir la ligne qu'il lui avait imposé.

Parce qu'il voulait laisser le temps au gardien du nuage, lui laisser le temps de refouler ses peurs, de se rendre compte de ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Et également parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

Mais était-ce le cas inverse?

Hibari avait-il seulement été touché par sa pseudo rupture?

-" Dino."

Le blond sortit de ses pensées, et releva la tête.

" Tu connais Hibari mieux que quiconque." et comme si Reborn avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il ajouta: " Tu sais au fond de toi que ce que tu lui a dit l'a blessé."

L'ancien élève de l'arcobaleno lâcha un petit rire amer.

-" Hm... C'est ce qui me fait mal également..." avoua t-il.

Reborn ferma les yeux un court instant, avant de les rouvrir et de lui adresser un sourire assuré.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien."

Deux jours se passèrent durant lesquels plus personne ne vit Hibari. Lui qui était habituellement à huit heure pile devant le lycée de Namimori pour inspecter durement les entrées des élèves, ou qui errait dans les couloirs pour surveiller les sécheurs. Il n'était pas non plus dans le bureau du comité disciplinaire à rêvasser près de la fenêtre ou à remplir son éternelle paperasse.

Ou presque.

Les rares personnes l'ayant aperçu auraient préféré ne pas le voir. Le président du conseil de discipline était d'humeur juste... Mortelle. Il suffisait d'un demi-mot de réponse, d'un demi-acte de travers pour qu'il se mette à frapper avec ses fidèles tonfas. En fait, un simple regard un peu trop insistant suffisait à le mettre en colère.

Même le pauvre Kusakabe en avait payé les frais en tentant d'en savoir plus sur les troubles de son supérieur, et depuis, il n'osait plus rien dire, ni demander. Lorsque Tsuna et ses amis virent l'état du bras du vice président, coincé dans un plâtre, chacun songea à aller réclamer des comptes et lui reprocher son comportement plus qu'agressif, mais tous abandonnèrent vite l'idée après les paroles de Dino.

-" Je vous conseille de laisser Kyoya tranquille un petit moment. Il est très... Énervé, et je m'en excuse..." expliqua t-il en se massant nerveusement la nuque, un faux sourire qui se voulait rassurant accroché au visage.

-" Mais... Pourquoi? " demanda Tsuna, légèrement inquiet de la situation.

-" Eh bien... C'est compliqué et j'en suis coupable. Retenez simplement de le laisser seul quelques temps."

Tous, sauf Yamamoto, l'éternel joyeux de la famille Vongola.

Malgré les apparences, Yamamoto était loin d'être bête, et avait plus ou moins une idée de la situation actuelle. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard triste de Dino, caché derrière son faux sourire. Le blond tentait de rassurer Tsuna en lui assurant que ce n'était rien de grave, que c'était passager, et que Hibari était juste énervé, et blablabla, mais que neni!

L'épéiste n'en croyait pas un mot.

Et pour preuve, il se pencha pour ramasser le fourreau de son arme, et le hisser sur son épaule. L'air de rien, un sourire accroché sur le visage et les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna du groupe tranquillement.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Gokudera lui bloquait le passage. Regard sérieux, visage fermé, il se doutait bien qu'il n'y échapperais pas aussi facilement.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire?" lui demanda t-il.

Le sourire de Yamamoto accentua l'air agacé de son ami.

-" Aller voir Hibari bien sûr."

-" Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'à dit le canasson ailé ou quoi? Il nous à dit de le laisser en paix pour l'instant."

-" Si si. Mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser trainer."

-" Laisser trainer quoi?"

Le brun ne répondit qu'encore une fois par un sourire, et la gardien de la tempête s'indigna une fois de plus de l'insouciance de son camarade.

" Encore une fois, je suis laissé de côté." cracha Hayato d'une voix basse.

-" Hum... Disons que ce n'est pas volontaire. Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir comprit ce qu'il se passe en fait." Yamamoto reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche. " Mais je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, ou du moins pas maintenant."

-" Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais au courant de rien, alors que je suis le bras droit du Dixième?"

Yamamoto eu un rire devant la plainte de son ami, et lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires, ce qui sembla le couper net dans sa colère. Et il le vit carrément perdre pied lorsqu'il s'approcha pour jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux argentés. Il ne chercha même pas à dire un mot, ni à le repousser.

-" Parce que tu es jute trop aveugle Hayato, c'est tout." répondit-il calmement.

Gokudera n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, beaucoup trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, que ça soit pour le geste, la phrase, là manière dont avait été dite cette phrase, et le fond aussi.

Yamamoto n'eut donc aucun mal à passer son chemin en sifflotant joyeusement. Il aurait parié n'importe quoi, jusqu'à son anneau Vongola que le gardien de la tempète aurait réagit de cette manière. Gokudera était beaucoup trop chaste et pur pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose à son geste. Trop facile.

Il ricana bêtement, laissant le paralysé planté droit comme un piquet, et continua sa route jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il monta rapidement avant d'arriver enfin sur le toit.

Il repéra tout de suite Hibari à l'autre bout du toit. Le président du comité de discipline était facilement remarquable avec sa veste noire alors que la saison était hivernale, comme une tache noire sur du blanc. Celui-ci était allongé par terre et sur le dos, un bras replié derrière sa tête et l'autre reposant sur son ventre. Yamamoto l'approcha à pas silencieux, priant pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur lui pour le marteler de coups de tonfas.

Une fois à quelques mètres de lui, il préféra s'immobiliser lorsqu'il le vit tendre le bras vers le ciel. Automatiquement, il leva la tête pour voir ce qu'Hibari projetait d'attraper.

Hibird voletait autour de son maître en chantonnant l'hymne de leur école. L'oiseau se posa une fraction de seconde sur le doigt du gardien, mais lorsque celui-ci tenta de le ramener vers lui, Hibird s'en alla aussitôt en battant rapidement des ailes.

Yamamoto vit alors une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour sur les traits d'Hibari. Une expression de tristesse et de solitude, avant qu'il couvre ses yeux de son bras.

-" Alors même toi tu ne veux plus de moi..." lâcha t-il presque inaudiblement dans un soupir.

Yamamoto décida que le moment était bon pour faire son entrée en scène.

Reborn pesta après Lambo, ce qui attira l'attention de Tsuna. Le petit homme généralement impassible et surtout insensible au sort, voir même à l'existence du petit bovin semblait pour une fois avoir besoin de lui. Chose tellement rare que le Dixième du nom en sortit de ses pensées inquiètes tournées vers Dino et Hibari.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reborn?" demanda t-il à son professeur.

-" Je ne trouve pas cet idiot de Bovino."

-" Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches Lambo? Tu as besoin de lui?" interrogea Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux devant le fait accompli que Reborn portait de l'attention sur le concerné.

- " J'ai pas besoin de lui, mais de ce qu'il à sur lui."

Tsuna se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion pour faire l'inventaire de l'arsenal dont disposait Lambo, dont on se demandait toujours d'où venait sa capacité à tout stocker dans sa tignasse.

-" La bague Vongola de la foudre?"

D'après ses estimations, c'était le seul objet qui aurait pu piquer l'intérêt de Reborn.

-" Non." répondit l'arcobaleno. Il répondit lorsque Tsuna haussa un sourcil. " Le bazooka des dix ans."

-" Hééééééééééééééééé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça? " s'écria le dixième.

Reborn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il entendit le refrain "_ Qui es-tu? Je suis Lambo! Qui suis-je? Tu es Lambo!" _de la chanson du petit bovino par la fenêtre, et que ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui, il lâcha un sourire presque sadique.

-" En faire pleurer deux ou trois." répondit-il.

Léon se transforma en une massue trois fois plus grande que lui.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note de L-p:** Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, simplement par question de rythme dans la progression de l'histoire. Mais du coup, le prochain sera un peu plus long si j'arrive à combler ce fichu trou entre deux de mes passages! xD

Je m'en suis un peu voulu en écrivant ce passage, je ne vous dis pas pourquoi et vous verrez par vous même. Je joue sur une situation qui me fait toujours bader quand je lis d'autres fics, et à chaque fois je me dis "nah, c'est horrible ça, ça fait mal au cœur de faire ça au perso." Oui, je suis une abrutie, je l'ai fait quand même. xD Disons que l'angoisse commence à monter lentement, et que le cœur de l'action arrive bientôt.

**Note de Leero Sama:** Le passage entre Yamamoto et Gokudera est un petit caprice que j'ai fait à L-p, parce que mis à part le pairing Hibari/Dino, j'aime énormément le Yamamoto/Gokudera. Je vais essayer de harceler encore un peu L-p pour développer ce pairing au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle ne pète pas un cable vu tout ce qu'elle à encore à écrire * rire sadique*

Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Yamamoto lâcha un grognement de douleur, et repoussa Hibari d'un brusque coup de jambe. Sa gorge libérée de la pression du tonfa, il put enfin respirer, douloureusement, mais au moins l'air lui était enfin accessible. Le président du conseil disciplinaire quand à lui, se tenait le flanc droit sans pour autant le perdre de son regard polaire.

-" Qu'est ce que tu attend pour dégainer ton sabre, herbivore?" cracha t-il.

- "Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi Hibari, mais pour discuter."

-" Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, mais de te buter. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur comme tu peux le constater."

-" Justement, je voudrais discuter avec toi de la cause de cette... " Yamamoto fit une pause en cherchant les bons mots. " ... Cette mauvaise humeur comme tu dis."

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lança son fourreau un peu plus loin et leva les bras comme un arrêté.

Hibari plissa les yeux, un air méprisant au visage et serrant les poings sur ses tonfas.

Le silence était des plus pesant, pendant lequel le président attendait une explication un tant soit peu valable à ses yeux de la part de l'autre concernant sa présence.

Yamamoto ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête, ou plutôt ce qu'il avait découvert au fil du temps, sans froisser son camarade. Ou du moins sans qu'il finisse enterré six pieds sous terre. Parler sentiments avec Hibari devait être une chose certainement sympathique, à condition que celui-ci soit anesthésié et attaché.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, le gardien de la pluie se lança, priant tous les dieux, les esprits, les arcobalenos, enfin bref tout ceux qui pourraient le sauver, qu'Hibari ne se jette pas sur lui pour le finir.

" Je sais que Dino à rompu."

Il grimaça presque automatiquement.

Mais au lieu de rentrer dans une colère divine, Hibari écarquilla un instant les yeux de surprise, avant de baisser sombrement le regard vers le sol. A cet instant, Yamamoto ne vit plus en lui le fort et fier gardien du nuage Vongola, mais plutôt un jeune homme comme les autres, perdu et blessé. Il aurait même pu jurer avoir aperçu des larmes discrètes perler dans ses yeux gris.

-" Dégage de là." lâcha finalement Kyoya en lui tournant le dos.

Un peu prit de court par les événements absolument pas prévus, Yamamoto ne répondit que plusieurs secondes après avoir reprit conscience de la situation.

-" Je... Je voudrais qu'on en discute un peu..."

-" Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est déjà assez dur à supporter?..."

Sa voix était anormalement faible. C'était le signal suffisant pour le gardien de la pluie pour lui donner le feu vert. Ignorant l'ordre précédent, il s'approcha d'Hibari qui se mit à lui hurler de s'en aller. Il se mit même en garde et élança ses tonfas.

Cependant, ses coups n'étaient pas assurés. Ils n'avaient aucune force et surtout aucune volonté. Yamamoto ne chercha même pas à le désarmer tant il était faible, et ne recula pas. Au contraire, il entoura les épaules de son camarade de ses bras lorsque celui-ci se mit à pleurer, la tête contre son épaule.

Les choses étaient décidément plus compliquées qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-" D... Dino Cavallone? C'est bien toi?"

Le blond se retourna lentement vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait.

" Mais oui c'est bien toi! Mon dieu, ça fait si longtemps!"

Le cheval ailé mit un temps avant de se souvenir du visage de la jeune femme brune vêtue d'un kimono violet en face de lui. Lorsqu'il parvint à mettre un nom sur ces jolis traits, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-" Ayuko... Tu... Tu es bien Ayuko?" demanda t-il en écarquillant les yeux et elle hocha la tête avec un rire cristallin." Comme tu as changé!"

-" Toi aussi! Tu as grandit!.. Et dire qu'à l'époque j'étais plus grande que toi!"

Le cœur de Dino se réchauffa quelques peu. C'était la seule bonne chose qui lui était arrivé depuis un moment, et qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire.

-" Tu es devenu une très belle femme, Ayuko." fit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux un moment. Elle balbutia un petit "merci", et se mit à se tortiller les mains avec timidité. Dino se surprit à trouver ce geste mignon. Lui qui avait aimé un homme plus froid que la glace, qui jamais ne laissait transparaître ses sentiments, voila bien quelque chose qui l'étonnait. La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, non sans l'inquiéter un peu.

La jeune femme était très élégante dans ce kimono violet, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs attachés par des ornements argentés. Chacun de ses gestes et de ses sourires dégageaient une douceur infinie, ainsi qu'une grâce évidente.

Il faisait bien longtemps que Dino n'avait pas prit le temps d'observer et d'apprécier le charme d'une femme. Trop longtemps peut-être.

-" Dis..." fit la jolie demoiselle de sa petite voix, ce qui le fit sortir de sa réflexion "... Tu aurais du temps pour prendre un thé avec moi?..."

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus fort. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis quelques temps.

Il commençait à avoir peur, mais sa joie fut plus convaincante que ses doutes.

-" Avec plaisir." accepta t-il avec un doux sourire.

Yamamoto gardait le silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Hibari, qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber doucement et silencieusement, venant couvrir ses cheveux noir. Le gardien de la pluie, d'un geste affectif, les balayas d'un petit geste de la main. Il lâcha une inspiration lente, se retenant de frissonner à cause de la température.

-" Il neigeait comme ça là d'où je viens..." commença Hibari, et son camarade cligna des yeux.

_Le petit Hibari se mit à rire joyeusement. Il aimait la neige. Ces jolies particules blanches qui tombaient des nuages, comme de la poudre scintillante, et qui rendait la ville si belle. La neige venait cacher tous les défauts et les erreurs du passé, recouvrir toute la tristesse accumulée au fil du temps sur ce petite village si gris._

_Et ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était de pouvoir regarder la neige tomber avec elle._

_-" Hibari! Regarde le pont!" fit la petite fille en pointant l'horizon du doigt._

_Tout était blanc, d'un blanc pur._

_" C'est beau... C'est comme si il n'y avait pas la guerre..."_

_Le petit brun baissa lentement les yeux. Une grande rébellion contre l'autorité de la ville était en train de se former dans les caves. Ses yeux gris innocents avaient eu l'occasion de voir quelques défilements d'armes et de matériel._

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait peur, surtout lorsqu'on lui fit un jour promettre de ne rien dire à personne de ce qu'il avait vu. "Si tu raconte à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu, tu ne pourras plus revoir Lilas" lui avait-on dit. _

_Il avait été inutile de lui dire plus. Sa plus grande peur était de perdre sa meilleure amie, alors il avait décidé de se taire. De toute façon, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait._

_Un "coup d'État", répétait sa grand-mère quand elle regardait par la fenêtre avec son air habituellement inquiet. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, mais ça avait l'air dangereux, et mauvais._

_Bien entendu, Hibari redoutait une chose plus que tout._

_-" Dis Lilas..." la petite fille tourna les yeux vers lui, tout sourire. " est-ce que même si la guerre arrive... On restera ensemble?..." _

_La dénommée Lilas lui fit un sourire éclatant._

_-" Bien-sûr Hibari! La guerre ne tuera pas notre amitié!"_

Le gardien du nuage laissa tomber ses tonfas à terre.

-" Je hais ceux qui ne respectent pas l'autorité."

Yamamoto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hibari lui racontait tout ça.

-" Pourquoi?"

_Hibari laissa tomber la fleur qu'il avait dans la main par terre. Il avait mit des heures à trouver ce joli petit reste de végétation dans toute cette neige, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir grand les yeux gris._

_- " Je ne peux plus te voir Hibari."_

_Le petit brun sentit aussitôt les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans même encore savoir pourquoi._

_-" Mais... Tu..." _

_-" Maman m'a dit que je ne devais plus te voir. Elle a dit que nous les rebelles, on ne devait pas parler avec ceux qui font la loi." fit la petite fille en serrant les poings._

_Hibari ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il s'en fichait royalement de ces histoires de rebellions et d'autorité, il voulait simplement vivre heureux avec sa meilleure amie._

_-" Lilas... Je... Me laisse pas tout seul..." _

_Il se mit à pleurer._

_-" Toi et les autres vous n'êtes que des tyrans! Maman elle a dit que vous faites que du mal aux gens!"_

_Mais Hibari, qui n'avait que sept ans, ne pouvait pas comprendre toutes ces choses. Lilas non plus ne pouvait pas tout comprendre._

_-" Lilas..."_

_-" Je ne veux plus te parler Tyran!" s'écria la petite fille._

_Elle s'en alla en courant comme une furie, laissant seul le petit Hibari plus blessé que jamais, qui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de pleurer à chaudes larmes._

-"Donner trop de liberté aux gens ne fait pas la paix."

-"Que veux-tu dire? Je ne comprend pas..."

-" Tu ne comprend rien. » Il secoua la tête. « Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas à l'époque."

_-" Lilas! "_

_Le petit Hibari courrait et hurlait le nom de sa meilleure amie._

_Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que leur amitié s'arrête là. Il s'en fichait de cette guerre, des rebelles, des tyrans, de toute façon il ne savait même pas ce que ces mots signifiaient! Il n'était pas responsable de cette guerre, il ne l'avait pas demandé ni voulu, il n'était pas concerné!_

_Il continuait de courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvait le lui permettre. Sa grand-mère et son grand-père devaient le chercher désespérément, ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Mais il avait décidé de retrouver Lilas coûte que coûte. Et cela même si il était mort de peur de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui._

_Les cris, les ordres, les explosions, le feu, les balles, le verre, la mort._

_La guerre._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y avait-il la guerre ?..._

_Et Hibari cherchait, encore et encore. Il songea plusieurs fois à renoncer et à aller se cacher. Mais non, il était courageux, et il voulait retrouver sa meilleure amie. La retrouver et partir, l'emmener au loin, là où leur amitié ne serait plus menacée. Là où ils pourraient encore rire et regarder la neige tomber, cueillir des fleurs, sauter dans les flaques d'eau ensemble._

_Et il courrait, sans s'arrêter, se relevant rapidement à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait. Ses mains étaient rouges et un peu de sang perlait sur sa peau, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir mal._

_Il se contenta de serrer les dents, et de courir._

_Courir._

_Jusqu'à arriver à ce qui était la maison de Lilas._

_Détruite, en ruine. Juste un tas de brique et de cendre. Il savait que c'était celle-ci, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Mais il aurait espéré se tromper. _

_Tremblant, le petit garçon s'avança vers la ruine. _

_Il sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il reconnu les cheveux roux de la maman de son amie dépasser du tas de pierre._

_Et il voulu se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le petit corps à côté d'elle était celui de sa fille._


End file.
